


Dependency Hell

by methaemoglobinemia (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RK900's name is Caleb, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, this ship deserves something soft every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/methaemoglobinemia
Summary: The furnace is broken at Gavin's apartment. Nines does his best to keep Gavin from freezing to death.





	Dependency Hell

"Mother _fucker. _" Gavin threw his phone down angrily on the futon, swearing again when it bounced and clattered to the floor. Caleb bent down and scooped it up, sitting down beside Gavin and handing it back to him.__

__"Bad news, I'm guessing?"_ _

__Gavin shivered under the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "They can't get a fucking tech out here to turn the gas back on until Tuesday."_ _

__Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Gavin, it's 29 degrees Fahrenheit in here."_ _

__"You think I don't fuckin' know that?" Gavin shivered, his breath visible in the frigid air of his apartment. "I can't exactly light a damn fire."_ _

__"You can't stay here. You'll freeze to death."_ _

__Gavin huffed. "The hell I can't."_ _

__"Gavin—"_ _

__"Look, Nines, even if I wanted to, it's too late to find another place to sleep. I'll manage."_ _

__Caleb sighed wearily, his breath leaving no trace of fog. Gavin could almost forget sometimes that he wasn't human. If not for the LED, which flickered to yellow briefly as Caleb looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he'd probably never notice the cracks in the facade._ _

__"I just ordered you two space heaters and an electric blanket." Caleb's LED cycled back to blue. "They'll be here tomorrow afternoon. That should make your apartment livable until the heating gets repaired."_ _

__"I—" Gavin trailed off, knowing there was no point in arguing. "...Thanks."_ _

__"Don't mention it." Caleb returned his gaze evenly, steely-grey eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts. "I'm sleeping here tonight."_ _

__Gavin raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You don't need to sleep."_ _

__"No, but you do. And I can keep you warm."_ _

__"Nines, I can take care of myself—"_ _

__Caleb held up a hand and cut him off. "Gavin, it's either this, or I drag you to the precinct and make you sleep in one of the holding cells."_ _

__"Fuckin’ android," Gavin muttered under his breath. "Fine. Fuck it. I don't really want to hear what Fowler will say if he walks in and sees me sleeping in the drunk tank."_ _

__Caleb frowned slightly, reaching out to where Gavin's hand was fisted against his thigh and covering it with his own. His fingers gently interlaced with Gavin's, coaxing the tension out of him. "I wish you'd let me care for you sometimes."_ _

__Gavin sighed. "I know." He leaned over and pillowed his head on Caleb's shoulder, sinking into the warmth that radiated off him in the freezing air. He was probably fucking with his internal thermostat, overheating himself intentionally to make Gavin more comfortable. "Thanks," he said in a gruff tone, so quietly that another human probably wouldn't have heard._ _

__He knew Caleb had, though. Nines squeezed his hand softly, resting his cheek on top of Gavin's head._ _

__They stayed that way for a while, until Gavin couldn't ignore the numbers blinking on his alarm clock any longer. He had to get _some_ sleep, at least. He changed from jeans into sweatpants and threw the thickest hoodie he owned on over his shirt, rushing to dress so his bare skin would be exposed to the cold for as short a time as possible._ _

__When he returned from the bathroom, Caleb had shrugged off his jacket and draped it neatly over the back of a chair. He was already under the covers, dressed in one of Gavin's rumpled t-shirts. Gavin grinned. There was a jealous, possessive part of him that loved seeing Nines wearing his clothes._ _

__"Coming to bed, detective?" Caleb said coyly, a smirk on his lips._ _

__Gavin rolled his eyes. "That holding cell is getting more appealing by the minute." He turned off the lamp, plunging the room into near darkness. The only source of light was the dim blue glow of Caleb's LED._ _

__He slipped under the blankets next to Caleb, humming in appreciation at how warm it already was. Caleb stretched out an arm, and Gavin settled down with his head on his shoulder, hiking his leg up over Nines's hip. Heat radiated off him, slowly working its way into Gavin's numb bones. Gavin sighed, relaxing into the warm embrace. Damn, it felt good to be close to him. Maybe the furnace breaking wasn't a completely shitty turn of events._ _

__Gavin closed his eyes. "Night, tin can."_ _

__"Goodnight, Gavin."_ _

__The last thing Gavin felt before the heavy fog of sleep rose up to overtake him was the soft brush of Caleb's lips against his forehead._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Hiso](https://hisokaayase.tumblr.com/) for the beta! And for dragging me into the hot pile of garbage that is Gavin/900 with her. I'm loving it.


End file.
